I'm always there for you
by Yoshi428
Summary: Gallade heads off on a mission, leaving Gardevoir alone. When the fighters come back, things aren't the way she expected them to be... RATED M FOR DEATH


**What's up Yoshi-clan? Yoshi428 here with a new fanfic, and a new style at that! I hope you enjoy this, and feel free to PM and review!**

"I'm always here for you" were the last few words my love said before he left. I, Gardevoir, was chatting with my friend Alakazam over moves we could use against our shared fear: bug types and Aegislash.

"There's always Hidden Power…." Ala (a nickname I always called him by) suggested

"Do I REALLY want to learn that though?" I replied

Right then and there, Gallade (my boyfriend) came into the room.

"You guys still trying to beat bug types? I can just give them a fire punch and it's a done deal for them." Gallade answered.

"Don't forget King's Shield from Aegislash. One physical move and your physical attacks are nothing" argued Ala

"Don't even get me started on Aegis... I was taught Night Slash for a reason." Gallade responded

"King's Shield..." Ala reminded

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to think myself." Said Gallade taking a seat and going into deep thought.

"Sweetie... Aren't you going on your mission tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Garde, don't worry about me so much. I'm doing this for you." He replied

"I should probably leave you two be while I go figure this out." Said Ala before leaving the room

"If you're really doing this for me, then take me with you." I said

"You know what the requirements are... We share a type, but they want part fighting types and fighting only. If they didn't have that rule, I would've brought you along." He said.

Twas the night before my love left for his trip. I ran towards him and gave him the biggest hug as he held me in his arms. I cried and cried as he comforted me as he always does. I fell asleep in his arms that night. The moment I woke up, he was already gone. He left me a note saying not to worry so much, but I worry about him regardless. There were 5 words that still stuck with me that was at the bottom of the note: "I'm always there for you." I shed a tear as I got ready. I was meeting with Ala and the other psychic types for a meditation session.

"Hey Garde, how are you doing?" asked Ala

"Hey, I'm doing well. How about yourself?" I said in return.

"Doing fine as well. Still missing Galla?" he asked me

"Yeah… But I'm sure he's fine, no matter how much he gets full of himself." I said laughing a bit.

"Haha. Cmon, we don't want to be late." said Ala walking off with me

*3 months later*

The fighters all came back and everyone was running to meet their loved ones. I saw Ala meeting up with several of his friends, people asking Medi (famous Medicham) how it went, but I never saw Galla anywhere…. It wasn't until Medi saw me and walked over.

"Hey, you're Garde aren't you?" Medi asked me

"That's the nickname people gives me and yeah. Why? What happened to my Gallade?" I asked worriedly

"Galla….." Medi started. "I'm sorry for the news, but he was the only one who didn't make it back. He took it for the rest of us though. They were trying to attack in the middle of the night, and if it weren't for him alarming us and fending them off, we would not have made it back. We did beat them though if that brings you any good news."

"So he's dead…." I said trying to hold my tears back.

I sighed and thanked him for a job well done before heading back home. The moment I got home, I lied down on the bed and cried my eyes out. I really could not believe that my love was gone forever. My heart was shattered into a million pieces and I lost interest in doing anything.

*Later that week*

The funeral for Galla happened and I just could not stop crying no matter how much Ala and Medi were trying to comfort me. I was wearing the diamond necklace Galla gave me on our one year anniversary. Everyone was giving me their condolences and I thanked them all for it. It was getting late, and after giving a bouquet of roses (his favorite flower) to his grave. I headed home. It was night when I got there, and I looked up at the sky that night to see a bunch of stars. I've never seen anything like this before, and I sad to even remember that Galla won't be able to see it. That was when I heard a faint voice. It took me a bit to figure out what that voice was saying, but I realized whose it was after a while: Galla's. It was the same words that he wrote and the same words I still live by. I'm always there for you.


End file.
